


Intimate

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [440]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e01 Black, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Could you please write some CasxHannah? Maybe like what could have happened before Sam called? ;) Thank you <3</p><p>(Based during the first episode of season 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cas hadn’t been sure at first on whether this was right or not, being intimate with Hannah.

But then Hannah made the first move, joining him on the bed. She stripped him of the robe he was wearing, before she pressed her clothed body to Cas’, kissing him deeply.

Cas had melted into the kiss, growing relaxed, wrapping his arms around Hannah, pulling her up until they were sitting up straight, Cas pressed against the headboard, kissing her back just as deep.

“Hannah…” Cas panted through kisses. “Remove your clothes.”

Hannah was on the task in a heartbeat, until she was straddling Cas, bare.

Cas pushed her down on the bed, moving over her, hands sliding up smooth skin, as his lips pressed against Hannah’s neck.

Hannah moaned softly, arching into Cas, while his hands slide up, resting over Hannah’s breasts, kneading the flesh softly.

He pinched at her nipples and he heard a whimper of pleasure from Hannah, before he started rolling the nubs between his fingers, plucking at them occasionally.

“Cas-Castiel.” Hannah panted, head turning so she could kiss Cas again. “Castiel…”

“I’m glad you are enjoying this.” Cas murmured against her lips, one hand trailing down to her her folds, fingers barely grazing against the wet flesh.

Cas’ fingers found Hannah’s clit and he started rubbing, and Hannah gasped, arching into the touch, and moaning as she grew more aroused.

She gripped Cas’ shoulders tightly, lifting her hips, and rolling them against Cas’ fingers.

“C-Cas…” Hannah moaned. Cas’ fingers quickened and Hannah cried out sharply, before she came. Cas settled over her and started to jerk off before he came with a grunt, hips jerking to meet his fist.

The two gasped, and Hannah looked up at Cas.

“That was….that was…” Hannah said, trying to find the right word.

“Good?” Cas filled in.

“Better than that.” Hannah replied. “You didn’t…”

“Have intercourse? I wish to have a condom for that. Something I do not have on me at the moment.”

Hannah nodded, and leaned up, while Cas leaned down and the two kissed again.

“I should go get cleaned up.” Hannah murmured softly. Cas nodded, and pulled off of her, grabbing the robe he had and placing it back on his body, relaxing back on the bed, as he watched Hannah retrieve her things and head off to the bathroom.

He sighed softly, eyes shutting, when his phone started to ring.

Cas turned to look at the caller, and saw it was Sam.


End file.
